1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water therapy structure, and more particularly to a cover structure of a washer pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a water spa machine generates jets of water and bubbles to soothe and relieve muscles tension. Current, nozzle cap of the spa machines utilize a screw plug structure to combine with a water supply device. Since each person's strength is different, the nozzle cap can be tighten too tight or too lose, which results different issues such as cleaning issue or lack of effect of the spa.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cover structure for a washer pump to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.